Conventionally, in a printer, a position of a paper conveyed in a conveyance path is detected by using a sensor such as a transmission type sensor or a reflection type sensor. The sensor detects a paper portion where the paper (label) which is a printed object is present and a non-paper portion according to a quantity of light. The printer determines a start position of printing (printing start position) in a conveyance direction of the paper based on a sensing result (output signal) of the sensor.
A conventional printer is equipped with a function capable of manually correcting the printing start position. With the function, a user measures the printing start position in an exact size from an actual printing result and can carry out adjustment in such a manner that the printing start position becomes a proper position by inputting a correction value corresponding to a length of a deviation if the deviation occurs.
However, since it is necessary to measure the printing start position in the exact size, the above-described adjustment method is complicated, and there is a problem that time is required as an operation of inputting the correction value, and checking the printing result is undesirably repeated in some cases.